El Primer Trabajo
by JakiofHope
Summary: Lovino Vargas, un joven "nini" se ve obligado a trabajar tras la inminente marcha de su hermano. Sin estudios ni experiencia, la única opción que le queda es trabajar para un joven español que no traga, aunque la convivencia y el paso del tiempo cambiarían esos sentimientos. Estos personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Addio la mia vita

Era un día tranquilo. El cielo estaba despejado, el clima era bueno...Me encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor junto con mi hermano Feliciano. Normalmente estaría disfrutando de un día como ese, pensando en tomates o en bellas _ragazzas_ , si no fuera por...

— ...y bueno, ¡me voy a Alemania cuando acabe el verano! ¿No es genial _fratello_?

— ¿C-como que te vas a Alemania...?—Miré horrorizado a mi hermano. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— _Vee..._ te lo acabo de explicar Lovi...—mi hermano, con toda su pachorra suspiró. — Bueno, ¡me hace tan feliz que no me importa contártelo otra vez! Pues resulta que me voy a ir a completar mis estudios a Alemania con Ludwig, ¡incluso me ha invitado a vivir con él! ¿No es genial, _vee~_?

— ¿¡Genial!?—me levanté de la silla de golpe, estaba completamente furioso. — ¿¡Que te parece de genial todo esto!?

No me lo podía creer. Mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano, se iba a largar a otro país sin mi... Y por si no fuera suficiente, se iba con el bastardo alemán de Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tenía que haberlo alejado de él cuando estaba a tiempo...

— Pero, ¿por qué te pones así _fratello_?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿¡No es obvio!?—empecé a caminar alrededor de la mesa.— Para empezar, ahora que habías terminado la universidad y pensaba que ibas a estar más tiempo en casa, vas y me sueltas que te largas. Luego, que te vas ni más ni menos que a Alemania con el macho patatas a deshonrar a nuestra familia. Y, por último, está el hecho de que... ¿¡de qué voy a vivir si no estás tú, imbécil!?

— Pero, ¿a que te refieres con deshonrar a la familia _fratello_? Sólo voy a estudiar artes con mi amigo...

— Ya, que te lo crees tu.— chasquee con la lengua lo más fuerte que pude. No me hacía gracia, pero era evidente que mi hermano y el alemán ese no eran simplemente amigos. Por lo que sabía hasta el momento ellos no se habían dado cuenta, y esperaba que nunca lo hicieran.

— Y, respecto a lo de que cómo vas a vivir...—se levantó enérgicamente de la silla y fue corriendo a la habitación.

Nuestro piso era pequeño, y sólo vivíamos allí nosotros dos. Se componía simplemente de una cocina y una sala de estar (ambas en la misma sala), un baño y una habitación, así que desde dónde estaba tenía prácticamente visibilidad de todas las estancias. Como no me apetecía estar de pie mientras esperaba, me volví a sentar en la silla, sin cambiar mi cara de mala hostia, claro.

Pasados unos minutos, el tonto de mi hermano volvió dando saltitos con lo que parecía ser recortes de periódicos.

— _Vee~_ , aquí tienes Lovi.— y dejó caer los recortes en la mesa.

— ¿Qué es est...?—pero tras mirarlos, no necesitaba ninguna respuesta: el cabrón me había traído páginas recortadas de secciones de ofertas de trabajo, y lo peor es que ya había algunas seleccionadas.

— ¡He marcado las ofertas a las que puedes acceder! Cómo no tienes prácticamente estudios ha sido difícil encontrar alguna, y no son trabajos muy buenos, ¡pero seguro que encuentras algo _vee_!

— P-pero serás...¿¡desde cuando planeabas esto!?

— Pueeees, ¿desde la graduación...?

— Han pasado dos semanas desde que te graduaste, ¡bastardo!—le pegué una colleja, se lo merecía.

— Ay, Lovi, no hacía falta ser tan malo...—dijo entre sollozos. Ni que le hubiera dado muy fuerte, será exagerado...

La situación no me gustaba una mierda, pero visto que Feli tenía clarísimo que se iba a largar, era mejor que fuera echándole un ojo, total tenía hasta finales de verano...

\- Ah, se me olvidaba, ¡la semana que viene tenemos que dejar el piso!—dijo con la más amplia de las sonrisas.

\- ¿¡Q-qué!?

\- Sí, es que quiero ahorrar dinerito para cuando me vaya a Alemania, y no quiero gastarme lo poco que me queda de beca...así que me voy a ir al piso de Luddy hasta que se acabe el verano~

Definitivamente mi hermano estaba pidiéndome que lo matase. Me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

— ¿¡Y que quieres que haga yo ahora!?— podría intentar acoplarme al piso del bastardo alemán, pero ni muerto de hambre me meto en casa de ese. Bueno, muerto de hambre sí, ¡pero mientras no pase no lo haría!

— ¡Pues empieza a buscar trabajo! Aunque si no te das prisa se te van a adelantar...—y el cabrón se largó de allí más feliz que una perdiz, será desgraciado...

Así empecé a ver las ofertas que me había dado mi hermano. Yo no tenía estudios más allá del instituto y un curso de cocina que dejé a medias, así que tampoco podía aspirar a más.

"Se solicita camarero con experiencia..."nada, nunca había trabajado, literalmente, me había pasado los últimos años viviendo a costa de mi hermano y de sus fabulosas becas de superdotado, así que de experiencia ni hablemos. La taché.

"Se busca persona dispuesta a limpiar urinarios..." ¿Limpiar? ¿YO? ¿Y URINARIOS? ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomaba mi hermano? La taché con toda la mala hostia que pude.

"Busco cuidador de perros..." Oh, esta no estaba tan mal..."...que los pasee..." Sí, no me importaría pasear a unas cuantas veces al día. "...y que los asee, les dé de comer y..." Tachada. No pensaba bañar a ningún animal.

Seguí mirando y tachando todo el día, hasta que terminé de ver todas las estúpidas ofertas que el estúpido de mi hermanito me había dado. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y había empezado sobre las cuatro de la tarde, menudo suplicio trabajar...

— _Veee_ , _fratello_ , ¿qué tal va la búsqueda?—mi hermano acababa de llegar al comedor después de horas metido en su habitación. Seguro que estaba hablando con el alemán ese...

— No me sirve ninguna de tus ridículas ofertas.—le espeté en la cara.— Son todas una puta mierda.

— P-pero Lovi...¡son los únicos trabajos que alguien como tú puede hacer!

— Tch, ¿te piensas que soy tonto o qué eh? Puede que no tenga una carrera universitaria, ¡pero yo soy MUCHO más valioso que cualquiera de los solicitantes de esos trabajos de mierda!

— Pero...

— ¡De peros nada, imbécil!— agarré todos los estúpidos recortes y los tiré a la basura con fuerza mientras Feli lloriqueaba. — Y si quieres hacer algo por mí, más te vale encontrarme un trabajo digno.

Así pues, como estaba cansado de estar toda la maldita tarde mirando papelitos, me puse a hacer la cena. No quería que Feli estuviera lloriqueando mucho, así que preparé su plato de pasta favorito. A ver si así se apiadaba de mí y se quedaba.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama de mejor humor. Tenía esperanzas de que Feli hubiera recapacitado. Pero cuando salí de mi habitación y fui al comedor, la mala hostia volvió de golpe y porrazo.

— ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí, macho patatas!?—dije señalando con todo el asco del mundo al bastardo de Ludwig, que estaba sentado allí con mi hermano como si nada.

— Ah, buenos días Lovino...—dijo mirando con seriedad. Como lo odiaba.

— ¡Ni buenos días ni leches! Y tú, —dije mirando al infeliz de mi hermano.— ¿¡Cómo le dejas entrar en nuestra casa sin el permiso de tu hermano mayor!?

— Buenos días a ti también _fratello_.—dijo con una sonrisa de bobo en la boca.— Precisamente Luddy está aquí para ayudarte, así que no deberías tratarlo tan mal...

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿ESE? ¡JÁ! —¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer el estúpido alemán que yo no pudiera? Si era igual de pequeño que el tonto de Feli: ambos 21 añitos de nada mientras que yo tenía 23 jodidos años, a ver si les enseñan a respetar a sus mayores...

— Sí, ayudarte. Realmente no tengo razones para hacerlo, sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a tu hermano.

"Un favor es lo que te gustaría que él te hiciera...pero en la cama, bastardo."—dije para mis adentros.— Y bien, ¿qué se supone que tienes para mí eh?

— Toma. —Se levantó de MI silla y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un papel y me lo dio.

Era una especie de cartita, en ella venía un número y una dirección anotadas. También había anotado un nombre, pero no me interesaba.

— Ese es tu nuevo trabajo. —Sentenció fríamente. — Bueno, más bien posible trabajo. Esta tarde tienes que reunirte con, esperemos, tu futuro jefe en esa dirección. También tienes su número por si no sabes llegar.

— ¿Nuevo trabajo? Oye oye, para el carro bastardo, ¿de qué se supone que voy a trabajar?

— La verdad, no sé mucho detalles, es todo lo que he podido conseguir en una tarde.— Así que el imbécil de mi hermano si que estaba hablando con el alemán...

— Espera, ¿y tú como sabías que no me iban a gustar las otras ofertas?— dije mirando a mi hermano, que seguía sentado en la mesa.

— Por alguna razón sabía que ninguna de esas te iba a gustar, ¡llámalo sentido de hermanos!

— Lo que tú digas. Aun así, no sé si esta es mejor opción, si ni siquiera sé de qué es el trabajo, joder...

— Bueno, no sé de qué es el trabajo, pero conozco al hombre en cuestión, y se de primera mano que es buena persona.

Vaya, buena persona, eso me tranquilizaba MUCHO. En fin, tras toda esa incómoda conversación, eché al macho patatas ese de mi casa y me fui a ver la tele un rato. Se suponía que mi entrevista era a las cinco de la tarde. Así que estuve toda la mañana sin hacer nada y durmiendo la siesta que no iba a poder echarme por la tarde, tenía que recuperar esas horas de sueño.

Desperté a las tres y media hambriento, menos mal que sobraba pasta de ayer. Me la comí y decidí echar un vistazo al papel que me había dado el bastardo. La dirección estaba un poco lejos de mi casa, pero no había nada que un buen autobús no pudiera arreglar. Fue entonces cuando reparé en el nombre de mi supuesto posible jefe.

— "Antonio Fernández Carriedo", tch, menudo nombrecito. Quizá sería mejor no ir, pero no pienso aguantar luego al imbécil de Ludwig si no lo hago...

Y no sabéis cuantas veces me arrepentí de haber acudido a la entrevista.


	2. Colloquio di Lavoro

Eran las cinco menos diez y estaba en la dirección correspondiente. Me había costado llegar hasta allí, tuve que cambiar de autobús varias veces porque me equivocaba, y estaba de mala hostia. El lugar de la entrevista estaba en un edificio particular, así que suponía que iba a ser en su casa.

Miré en el papel si ponía algún número de escalera y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Timbré en el piso correspondiente, y sin preguntarme si quiera quien era puerta se abrió.

— Si encima no tiene ni miedo a los extraños, menudo imbécil...—dije mientras subía las escaleras. Estaba seguro de que ese tal Antonio iba a ser un tonto de aúpa, sobre todo si tenía algo que ver con el macho patatas ese.

En cuanto llegué al piso en cuestión, la puerta se abrió (sin que yo llegara a timbrar) , y de ella salió un hombre. Era más o menos de mi altura y de mi edad,me sacaría tres años como mucho. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, nada formal vaya. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado y despeinado, cada vez me quedaba más claro que esta entrevista no iba muy en serio. Pero lo más me llamó la atención de él, a parte de esa sonrisa de bobalicón que tenía puesta sin motivo alguna, eran sus ojos verdes, joder, eran preciosos, y para que yo dijera algo así tenían que ser muy bonitos. Aún por encima tenía buen físico, menudas ganas de pegarle tenía.

— Tu debes de ser...esto...Lovino, ¿verdad?—dijo acercándose a mi e intentando estrechar mi mano. Y digo intentar porque evidentemente no lo consiguió.

— ¿No sabías que era yo y aun así me abriste la puerta?

— Bueno, te esperaba para esta hora, así que suponía que eras tú. ¿Quieres pasar?

¿Es que pretendía hacerme la entrevista en el rellano o qué? Con cara de MUY pocos amigos, entré ,sin mirarle a la cara, en la casa. Era un piso bastante espacioso. La cocina (que parecía nueva) estaba prácticamente al lado de la entrada, en un pasillo que conducía al salón, el cual era muy espacioso: tenía un sofá, varios cuadros de lo que parecía ser Madrid (ya decía yo que ese acento me sonaba), una mesa de comedor y...una puta pantalla plana. La quería.

— Tch...—fue lo único que pude decir tras observar esa sala. Cabe destacar que mi cara de pocos amigos había ido cambiando y ahora daba mucho más miedo que antes.

— Esto...¿nos sentamos...?—El español, que había estado siguiéndome desde la puerta, me señaló la mesa. Parecía estar algo nervioso pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír. Cada vez me caía peor y eso que ni siquiera habíamos hablado.

Le hice caso y me senté. Él hizo lo mismo y se sentó en frente de mí.

— Bueno, ¿sabes algo acerca del trabajo? Como todo ha sido tan apresurado no sé cuánto te han contado...

— No sé nada.— sentenció duramente. Si quería que supiera algo haberme dado información antes, joder.

— Vaya...y no te suena de nada mi cara, ¿verdad?— negué con la cabeza. — Lo suponía...—dijo tras echar una breve risa nerviosa. — Pues, ¡resulta que soy actor!— "Conocido en su casa supongo..." pensé.— Y últimamente entre ensayo, lecturas de guion y demás ando un poco ocupado, y cuando estoy en casa suelo estar todo el día durmiendo la siesta...— amante de las siestas, era un punto a su favor, aunque seguía siendo imbécil.— ...así que no tengo mucho tiempo para cuidar de la casa, comprar la comida...vamos, lo que vienen siendo las tareas del hogar. Y ahí es dónde entras tú. — dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Y yo se la devolví, en forma de mirada de confusión.

Entonces, lo que quería este tío era un criado, ¿no?

— Básicamente quiero que seas algo así como...¡un empleado del hogar!

— Paso.

— ¿...Eh?

— Que paso, ¿es que estás sordo o qué, bastardo?

Me levanté sin mirarle a la cara y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— P-pero...¿por qué te vas? ¿He hecho algo mal?— el imbécil del español se había levantado para perseguirme. Parecía algo desesperado.

— No has hecho nada.— "a parte de ser un imbécil"— Es sólo que este trabajo no es lo que me esperaba.— Y seguí caminando hacia la puerta. No pienso ser el criado de nadie, ¿por quién cojones me tomaba el alemán ese?

— Ya sé que no es el trabajo más glamuroso que existe, pero puedo pagarte bien, o por lo menos darte una paga decente, además de pagarte la vivienda claro...

— ...—me paré en seco.— Explícate.— dije sin darme la vuelta.

— Pues, mis horarios no es que sean fijos, a veces ensayo por la mañana, otros todo el día, por la noche, etc. Necesito que estés encargándote de la casa a jornada completa, así que tendrías que venir a vivir aquí. Tengo una habitación preparada, y podrías aprovecharte de todo lo que hay en la casa, comida, agua, televisión...

— Acepto.

— ¿Qué?— el muy cabrón me miró sorprendido.

— Que acepto coño, ¿o es que prefieres que me largue? — Seguía sin convencerme eso de ser un sirviente, limpiar no es lo mío, pero, ¿cómo iba a resistirme a vivir "gratis" en un piso cómo ese? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a resistirme a la pantalla plana?

— ¡Es genial Lovino!— y el muy bastardo ME ABRAZÓ. Obviamente no pude contener mis instintos y le propiné una buena patada en el abdomen. — ¡L-Lovino, e-eso duele...!—dijo mientras se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

— Y hubiera dolido más si no fuera porque nos acabamos de conocer. No me gustan NADA los abrazos, ¿ _capisci_?— Bueno, eso y porque era mi nuevo jefe.

— E-entiendo...—dijo aún retorciendose. _Per l'amor di Dio,_ tanto músculo y ni una simple patada es capaz de aguantar...— A mi precisamente me gusta mucho abrazar a la gente...

— Pues conmigo ni lo intentes, imbé—...Antonio.— Bueno, ahora era mi jefe, tenía que contenerme un poco, por lo menos los primeros días.

Y así fue cómo conseguí el primer trabajo de mi vida. Cuando el bastardo español recobró el sentido, hablamos del contrato de trabajo (sí, este tío era legal, podría denunciarle si algo saliese mal, pardillo...), me dio una copia de las llaves del piso y me dijo que podía mudarme al día siguiente. A mi hermano y a mi nos echaban a finales de semana (Ayer era lunes, y según Feli teníamos que dejar el piso vacío antes del domingo), así que me venía bien.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré con que el estúpido de mi hermano me había hecho una tarta por "adaptarme por fin a la sociedad". Se llevó un capón en la cabeza MUY fuerte.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo has sabido? —dije metiéndome el primer trozo de tarta en la boca. No iba a desperdiciar el postre, y menos si lo había hecho mi hermano. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero el cabrón cocinaba bien.

— _Vee~_ , instinto de hermanos. —le eché una mirada de odio.— Está bien, me lo dijo Luddy...

— ¿¡Y por qué cojones ese tío lo sabía!?

— Se lo dijo su hermano, Gilbert, creo que ya te hablé alguna vez de él. Resulta que fue Gil el que te consiguió la entrevista, al parecer es como " _¡el asombroso mejor amigo de Antonio!_ ", o algo así. Deberías darle las gracias, si no le hubiera pedido el favor de contratarte probablemente ese chico no te habría contratado.

Genial, ahora le debía un favor a la familia del macho alemán, mi vida mejoraba por momentos.


	3. Il Trasloco

Eran sólo las siete de la mañana cuando el SUBNORMAL, PORQUE NO HABÍA MEJORES PALABRAS, de mi hermano encendió la luz.

— ¡Buenos días _fratello_! Hoy comienza tu mudanza, así que deberías levantarte ya, _vee~_

¿Tengo que decir lo que recibió a cambio de su saludo o...? En fin, tras esa mierda de despertar, empecé a empaquetar mis cosas, que no eran muchas. Desde que mi abuelo había desaparecido hace 5 años, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que arreglárnoslas como podíamos, viviendo a base de ahorros de nuestros difuntos padres y de becas de Feli, así que no es que tuviéramos muchas pertenencias.

Cuando acabé de meter toda mi ropa (y un peluche de un tomate que conseguí de pequeño en una feria) en la maleta ya era el mediodía, así decidí quedarme a comer una última vez con el tonto de mi hermano. En realidad lo iba a echar un poco de menos...

— Bueno, ¿y tu cuando te vas con el macho patatas?

— Hoy Luddy va a venir a ayudarme a empaquetar, por la noche ya debería estar en su casa. Voy a echar de menos esto...

— Pues habértelo pensado antes de dejarme tirado.— se lo iba a recordar toda la vida.—

— Pero Lovi, tampoco te dejo tirado...—empezó a lloriquear por lo bajo.— Si lo dices así me siento mal...

— Já, ¡claro que te sientes mal, estúpido, a la familia no se le hace eso!

— ¿Y cuándo lo hizo el abuelito?

— No deberías tener a ese viejo como modelo de conducta, maldición...

— _Vee_ , no digas esas cosas del abuelito Lovi...— Sí, nos había abandonado pero por alguna razón el bastardo de Feli seguía empeñado en quererlo.

— ¿Qué no diga esas cosas? Felici, NOS ABANDONÓ. Ese viejo sólo se preocupaba de sí mismo, a ver cuándo te entra en esa estúpida cabeza que tienes.

— Si no nos quisiera no nos habría dejado esa herencia...

Ah sí, la famosa herencia del abuelo. Cuando se fue le dijo a mi hermano que quedaba escondida por ahí una supuesta herencia de la que no hemos oído hablar nunca. Supongo que era otro cuento chino de ese viejales.

— Olvídate de eso Feli, no es real.

— Bueno...—parecía decaído, quizás por fin entendía la realidad.— ¡Pero seguro que algún día aparece el abuelo en persona para dárnosla!— O no.

— Lo que tu digas...

Tras acabar de comer, lavé los platos (tenía que practicar para mi nuevo trabajo) y ordené la mesa. Cuando llegaron las cinco, agarré mi maleta y eché un último vistazo a la casa en la que había vivido los últimos años.

— ¡Buena suerte Lovi!— dijo mi hermano abrazándome. A él si le dejaba hacerlo, que fuera mi hermano debía tener alguna ventaja.

Salí de la casa y emprendí marcha hacia el piso del español. Esperaba que al menos no me perdiese esta vez... 

...pero lo hice. Estúpido sistema de autobuses, que puto asco le tengo, ojalá no tenga que usar uno más en mi vida

Cuando llegué a mi nueva casa, ya eran seis de la tarde, una puta hora dando vueltas a la manzana, joder. Abrí el portal con la llave que me había dado Antonio el día anterior, y al llegar al segundo (sí, el piso estaba en un segundo sin ascensor, tuve que subir las maletas a cuestas), entré por la puerta y me encontré a mi nuevo jefe... _en ropa interior_. _Sólo en ropa interior_.

— Hombre Lovi, ¡por fin llegas! —dijo acercándose. — Estaba a punto de ir a buscar—

 _Pum_

Al cabo de un rato, estábamos los dos en el sofá. Uno viendo la tele y el otro al lado con una bolsa de hielo en la cara. Creo que no hace falta que diga cuál era yo y cual el pervertido bastardo.

— L-Lovi, lo siento...Es que estoy acostumbrado a ir así por casa y...

— Si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia mejor cállate. Y me llamo Lovino coño, nada de diminutivos, imbécil.

— Pero es que Lovino es muy largo...— el cabrón me miró con ojos de cachorrito. Se estaba ganando otro puñetazo en la cara.

— El camino al hospital también. Por cierto, ¿tú no era que estabas muy ocupado con tu trabajo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ah, hoy no tengo ensayo. Bueno, en toda la semana. De hecho...¡no tengo ni idea de cuando volvemos a ensayar!— ...y el muy cazurro lo dijo sonriendo como si fuera algo bueno.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— Es que...bueno, resulta que en la compañía de teatro en la que estoy ha habido unos cuantos problemas de última hora y...hasta que se solucionen me tendré que quedar en casa.

— Y si vas a tener que estar en casa, ¿para qué cojones me contratas, bastardo?

— No sé cuándo se va a solucionar, pero en el momento que lo haga estaré muy ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido. Así podemos aprovechar ahora para hacernos amigos. ¿No te alegras?

— Sí, estoy eufórico, ¿no se me nota?

Y no debía de notarse porque el cabrón quiso abrazarme por segunda vez en dos días. Algo me decía que la convivencia no iba a ser fácil, joder...


	4. Primo Giorni di Lavoro

Me desperté algo confuso. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía fuera de mi antigua casa. Sin embargo, el colchón que el bastardo había colocado en la habitación de invitados (ahora MI habitación) era mucho más cómodo que el que tenía, así que me levanté de buen humor (y sin dolor de espalda).

Fui a desayunar y me encontré al bastardo de Antonio canturreando mientras bebía café y comía tostadas.

— ¡Buenos días Lovino! ¿Has dormido bien~?

— A ti que te importa, imbécil. —a la mierda mi buen humor, estúpido bastardo español. Pareció descolocarle un poco mi respuesta, porque se quedó callado mirándome con cara de bobo.

— Bueno, sólo quería saber si habías estado cómodo, soy tu jefe y me preocupo por mis empleados...

No supe que responder. Sí que era mi jefe, y que se preocupara por mi bienestar me parecía un poco...de gilipollas. Así nunca iba a imponer respeto a nadie.

— Si es por eso, sí, he dormido bien, aunque las sábanas no eran lo que se dice muy cómodas...— en realidad no lo eran pero no quería decir que esa cama era la más cómoda en la que había dormido en años.

— Oh, en ese caso luego podemos ir a comprar sabanas cuando acabes de limpiar la cocina.

En ese momento me fijé bien en el lugar, y vi que estaba TODO jodidamente desordenado. ¿Qué cojones había hecho el imbécil éste? ¡Si sólo se estaba tomando café y tostadas, joder!

— Sí, y hablando de eso, podrías ser un poco más ordenado haciéndote el desayuno, bastardo...—dije señalando el jodido desorden.

— L-lo siento Lovi...— empecé a levantar el puño.— ...no. T-tu siéntate ahí a desayunar mientras yo limpio el desastre, ¡deja que tu jefe se encargue!

Y el muy gilipollas cogió y se puso a hacer mi trabajo. ¡Cómo si yo no supiera limpiar una puta cocina de mierda! Pero, por lo menos yo me quedé sentadito sin hacer nada así que no me quejé en voz alta.

Cuando el bastardo terminó de limpiar, me fui al salón a ver la maravillosa televisión de plasma que había. No tenía nada más que hacer, mi hermano no me había mandado ni un solo mensaje preocupándose por si Antonio era un violador o si me había pasado algo, y mis amigos...a quien quiero engañar, no tenía amigos, ¡pero porque yo no quería!

Así que ahí estaba, relajándome en el sofá hasta que tuvo que venir el tocapelotas de mi jefe a molestar.

— Oye Lovino, ¿vamos juntos al super y te enseño donde está todo? Así se te hará más fácil hacer la compra luego ~

— ¿Es obligatorio?

— Claro que no, pero...

— Entonces paso, estoy bastante cómodo aquí.

— Lovino, — hizo una pausa y suspiró el muy cabrón.— no quiero obligarte pero, ¿he de recordarte que eres mi empleado?

Y así fue como acabamos en el puto supermercado haciendo la compra. No me hacía ni puta gracia, pero me hacía menos gracia perder la casa y la tele.

El bastardo de Antonio me llevó alegremente por los pasillos como si estuviéramos en un museo o algo así, más tonto y no nace. Al parecer pensaba que me estaba ayudando, y en cierto modo lo hacía porque la mitad de las cosas que me enseñó no las había visto en mi puta vida, ¡p-pero eso no justificaba nada!

Cuando salíamos del supermercado, se ofreció a cargar con todas las bolsas de la compra, pero no le dejé. No era porque me agradara o algo así, simplemente quería hacer mi trabajo, que llevaba todo el día gorroneando y me estaba empezando a sentir mal.

* * *

— Bueno bastardo, ¿qué quieres comer? — dije poniéndome el delantal. Habíamos llegado a casa ya hacía un buen rato y se acercaba la hora de la comida, así que (desgraciadamente) me tenía que poner manos a la obra bajo la atenta mirada del subnormal de mi jefe, que había insistido en estar allí.

— ¿Sabes hacer paella? — dijo todo ilusionado. Un español pidiendo paella, ante todos ustedes Antonio "Topicazo" Carriedo.

— Supongo que puedo intentar hacer una, aunque no te quejes si no me sale bien...

— No te preocupes Lovino, la intención es lo que cuenta ~ — me dio una palmadita en la espalda, que fue respondida con una mirada de asco por mi parte.— Ah, ¿t-te he dado muy fuerte...? — en serio, este tío era tonto de remate.

— Creo que no lo debí de especificar muy bien ayer, pero nada de contacto físico, ¡y por supuesto que no me has dado fuerte, bastardo! Si tienes menos brazo que una _Barbie_ , joder...

Antonio me miró con cara de cachorrito y se quedó mirando cabizbajo como cocinaba. Mucho mejor para mi, así no molestaría, aunque me daba un poco de pena y me esforcé en cocinar la paella. Al fin y al cabo era mi trabajo, ¿no?

— ¡...!— el bastardo español se quedó en silencio tras probar la dichosa paella. Me había costado sudor y lagrimas (metafóricas claro) hacerla, así que más le valía que le gustara. Por alguna razón estaba nervioso.— ¡Está buenísima! ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que la preparas?

— Tch, s-seguro que no está tan buena...—aparté la mirada de Antonio. Había conseguido sonrojarme el muy cabrón— Y p-por supuesto que está deliciosa, la he preparado yo al fin y al cabo, seguro que alguien como tu no es capaz de llegar a mi nivel, menudo imbécil. — me empecé a reír en su cara, pero no debió de captar el mensaje y se puso a reír el también.

— Vaya Lovino, ¡si puedes ser gracioso y todo! Y yo que pensaba que la risa y tú no eráis compatibles...

— ...

Y así fue como mi jefe terminó por segundo día consecutivo con una bolsa de hielo en la cara.


	5. Viviendo con un Italiano

— _P.O.V. Antonio_

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Lovino Vargas entró en mi vida.

Nunca podré olvidar el primer día que vi a ese chico parado en mi rellano, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos color verde...no, espera, marrones...¿o eran verdes? bueno da igual, con esos ojos llenos de...odio. He de decir que lo primero que me llamó la atención de él fue el rulo que sobresalía hacia a un lado de su pelo castaño oscuro, me entraron muchas ganas de jugar con él, pero visto lo visto menos mal que no lo hice...

La convivencia con Lovi (aquí no puede pegarme por llamarlo así) era...bueno, "especial". Desde el primer día se mostró completamente cerrado a mis propuestas: si le decía de ver una película juntos me decía "¿para que voy a querer ver una peli con un bastardo como tú?" y se largaba a su habitación; si le proponía comer, cenar o desayunar juntos decía "Mirándote a ti se me quita el apetito, no gracias" y o se largaba a su habitación con la comida...o me echaba a patadas (literalmente) de la sala.

Probablemente cualquier otra persona ya se estaría planteando el echar a Lovino, ya que, bueno, tampoco es que trabaje mucho. Por ejemplo, durante tooooda esta semana, prácticamente yo le he hecho todo el trabajo...Quizá tengo algo de culpa en eso, ya que me ofrezco siempre a enseñarle como hacer las cosas bien y él se aprovecha, pero es que quiero ser un buen jefe y...no puedo ver como Lovi está perdido porque no sabe poner una lavadora, o porque no sabe limpiar bien el polvo, o porque casi usa lejía para lavar los platos...vamos, ¡que es mi deber como buen jefe encaminar a mi empleado, aunque él no me lo reconozca!

La cuestión es que las cosas no parecían avanzar mucho, notaba como Lovi se estaba acostumbrando a esta vida de no hacer nada en su trabajo y tenía serias dudas sobre si despedirlo o no.

¿Qué por qué no lo hacía desde un principio? Bueno, para empezar contraté a Lovi para hacerle un favor a uno de mis mejores amigos, parece ser que su hermano está saliendo con el hermano de Lovino, o algo así, no le entendí muy bien, pero en fin, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos así que no podía negarme.

Y en segundo lugar...me daba pena Lovi, estaba seguro de que si lo echaba tardaría en encontrar trabajo y casa y no quería hacerlo caer en la miseria...

Pero, a pesar de eso no sabía si podía seguir así mucho más tiempo, quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría cuando yo no estuviera? ¿y si Lovi incendiaba la casa intentando encender la estufa? o, ¿y si le daba una rabieta y se ponía a romper mis muebles diciendo que "no necesitas muebles tonto español"? Además, por mucho que me costase decirlo...Lovino no parecía ser una persona muy amigable y amable, más bien lo contrario, por lo que quizá no debería estar dándole una oportunidad...

Y por eso mismo se me ocurrió una idea.

— Oye Lovino. — dije acercándome al italiano, que como todos los días, estaba sentado mirando la tele.

— Que quieres bastardo, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?— clavó su mirada en mi y sentí como si me estuviera perforando por dentro.

— Pero si ese programa es repetido, ayer estabas viéndolo...

— ¿Y eso que más da? Me encanta este programa así que no pienso perderme ni las reposiciones.

— "Pero si es un programa sobre recetas con tomates..." — pensé.— Bueno, pues hoy vas a tener que hacerlo porque nos vamos de paseo.— Sí, esta era mi maravillosa idea. Paseando podría intentar conocerle un poco mejor y saber que clase persona era.

— ¿Eh? Tch, no pienso malgastar mi tarde contigo, imbécil.

— Lovino, — lo miré fijamente.— soy tu jefe, y te estoy diciendo que vamos a ir de paseo. Así que levanta de ahí y vamos.

— L-lo que tú digas...— y tras mirarme un poco sorprendido por mi actitud, se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo y fue a cambiarse a su habitación.

En cuanto salió de la sala solté un enorme suspiro, no se me da nada bien ser estricto y me sentía mal por obligarlo a hacer algo, pero me animaba a mí mismo diciéndome que era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

Llevábamos un buen rato caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Yo me conocía bastante bien la zona, pero Lovi parecía bastante perdido, así que decidí hacerle una especie de "tour".

— O-oye, bastardo, ¿qué es eso?— Se paró en seco mientras señalaba una gran puerta a nuestra derecha.

— Ah, esa es una galería de arte. Nunca he entrado la verdad, pero he oído que a veces ay buenas exposiciones.— Lovino me miraba con brillo en los ojos, parecía un niño inocente y todo.— ¿Quieres entrar~?

— B-bueno, si insistes...¡pero no es como si yo quisiera entrar o algo parecido eh!

— Entonces podemos seguir paseando.— hice el ademán de irme cuando sentí como me agarraba de la camisa.

— Ahora ya has dicho que íbamos...— no era capaz ni de mirarme a la cara, me pareció muy lindo en ese momento.

— Era broma, era broma...— dije soltando una breve risa.— Venga, entremos.

La exposición parecía interesante. El tema parecía tratar sobre paisajes, ya que la mayoría de los cuadros lo eran. Así, caminamos por la estancia en silencio contemplando las obras. Jamás me habría imaginado ver a Lovino tan callado y concentrado en algo (aparte de en ver la televisión, claro).

— ¿Alguno te llama la atención? — rompí el silencio, la verdad es que estaba empezando a asustarme...

— Este...me recuerda a Roma.— dijo señalando al cuadro que teníamos delante. Eran un cuadro de la _Fontana di Trevi,_ la fuente más famosa de Roma y uno de los principales puntos turísticos de la ciudad.

— Oh, ¿entonces eres de allí?

— Nací allí, pero no estuve mucho tiempo. En realidad el tiempo que pasé en Italia fue su mayor parte en Venecia, donde nació mi hermano, pero igualmente vinimos jóvenes para aquí.

Vaya, nunca habría pensado que Lovi me contaría algo personal. Y parece que él se dio cuenta pues segundos después de hacerlo apartó la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzado. Cada vez me parecía más mono ~

— Y entonces, ¿te gusta el arte? — me atreví a seguir con el interrogatorio, total, ¿qué tenía que perder?

— Bueno, t-tampoco es que me encante ni nada por el estilo...pero se puede decir que sí...

— ¿Y por qué no estudiaste Bellas Artes? Tu hermano es lo que estaba estudiando, ¿no?

— ¿Y por qué no te metes esa pregunta por el culo, _imbecille_? —Mirada de rabia, mano a punto de salir disparada hacia mi cara...sí, que poco había durado la paz. —Me gusta el arte, pero no he dicho que quisiera dedicarme a ella. Además, para que estudiar nada si ya está Feli...— en ese momento me pareció ver algo raro en la expresión de Lovi, era como si eso le pusiera triste.

— Lovino, ¿estás...?

— Bah, me he hartado de este sitio de mierda. — y sin darme tiempo a decirle nada, se fue a paso ligero hacia la salida. Parecía que había tocado un tema delicado.

* * *

El resto del camino estuvimos caminando en silencio. Desde que salimos de la galería, Lovino había estado inusualmente callado, y parecía metido en sus pensamientos. Nos habíamos sentado en un parque cercano y me sentía un poco culpable, así que pensé en llevarlo a algún café para animarlo.

— Lovino, ¿por qué no vam—?

— ¡No pienso decir nada, ¿vale?!— me cortó de sopetón.

— Pero yo no...

— ¿Tú no qué, eh? ¿No querías sacar a la luz alguna mierda de tema delicado o algo así? ¡Pues que sepas que no me importa una puta mierda lo que estés pensando, español imbécil! — estaba más alterado de lo normal. Al lado de esto, sus otras rabietas parecían juegos de niños. — No me gusta pintar porque a Feliciano se le da mejor, ¿contento?

— Lovino yo...

— De Lovino nada, bastardo. Es mi hermano pequeño, y es muy tonto e inocente, pero aún con eso es mejor que yo en todo: en estudios, relacionándose con los demás...y en el arte igual. Hasta nuestros padres siempre nos comparaban y me decían que "debería ser como mi _fratello_ ". Así que, — hizo una pausa para tomar aire.— ¿para que esforzarse en nada? Viviré a su sombra para siempre, no tien—

Pero no le dejé terminar, ya que lo abracé automáticamente. En el momento no me importaban las posibles consecuencias en forma de cabezazo, simplemente sentía que lo necesitaba.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo...b-bastardo?— escuchaba a Lovino maldecirme, pero increíblemente no se estaba resistiendo.

— No vives a la sombra de nadie, Lovi. Tu eres tú y tu hermano es tu hermano.

— E-eso no lo sabes, tú ni siquiera lo conoces, si lo hicieras lo preferirías a mí, él es mucho más amable, considerado y no es un amargado como yo...

— Bueno, no puedo asegurar eso, — "y menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba pensando en despedirte" pensé.— pero sé que tu hermano nunca podría sustituirte. Además, aunque te enfadas mucho también puedes llegar a ser bastante mono.

— ¡D-déjate de tonterías!— dijo apartándose bruscamente de mi, y entonces vi claramente que su cara tenía el color de un tomate, era fascinante y gracioso, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.— ¿¡Y ahora de que te ríes?!

— Es que...— me tuve que secar lágrimas de los ojos.—¡estás muy gracioso cuando te pones rojo!— Esa afirmación hizo que se pusiera todavía más rojo, ¡era totalmente increíble!

— ¡Ca-ca-cállate, puto bastardo imbécil!

Entonces, intentó darme una patada, con la mala suerte de que apuntó mal y acabó estampándose contra el suelo...aterrizando con la cara...encima de una piedra.

Así que, como buen jefe que soy, cargué a Lovi hasta el hospital más cercano para que le hicieran curas. Se intentó bajar varias veces, pero, ¡soy muy persistente!

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, acomodé a Lovi en el sofá y decidí preparar yo la cena, no iba a permitir que mi empleado se esforzara teniendo la cara vendada. Así que, una vez que tenía la paella lista (¿Qué más si no?), se la llevé y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación para dejarlo tranquilo.

— O-oye, bastardo...— La voz de Lovi interrumpió mi marcha.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?

— No es eso...— su cara empezó a cambiar levemente de color.— Gr-gracias por todo...

— ¡No hay que darlas hombres! Si yo me hubiera estampado contra una piedra tu también me hubieras llevado a un hospital, ¿no?

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, ¿e-en serio no lo haría...?

— ...En cualquier caso, no lo digo sólo por eso...— su cara estaba a punto de volverse roja, y por alguna razón sentía la necesidad imperiosa de verla.— Gracias por escucharme e intentar animarme...

Me quedé de piedra mirándolo. Lovino realmente era una persona mucho más profunda de lo que me imaginaba. Se me puso entonces una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡N-no te quedes ahí callado sonriendo, bastardo!

— Ah, perdón, es que no me esperaba esto...— la sonrisa no se iría de mi cara ni con una patada voladora de Lovi.

— Tch, ni que fuera algo tan raro, joder...— cogió el plato de paella y yo iba a marcharme finalmente con el mío.— Por cierto, si quieres puedes quedarte...

Su cara finalmente adquirió color carmín y yo no pude resistirme.

— Oye Lovi, ¿nunca te han dicho lo mono que estás cuando te sonrojas?

Y lo próximo que sentí fue el impacto de un cojín en mi cara. Supongo que me lo merezco por pasarme de confianzas.

El resto de la noche la pasamos cenando y viendo el dichoso programa de cocinar con tomates. Sin embargo, no estuvo tan mal, Lovino de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario sarcástico y nos reíamos bastante.

Puede que la convivencia con él no fuera fácil y que tampoco fuese el mejor empleado, pero después de este día estaba seguro de que no iba sacarlo de mi vida, al menos no tan pronto.


	6. Uccidetemi

_P.O.V. Lovino_

42 días. Ya llevaba 42 PUTOS DÍAS trabajando para el bastardo español. Y tampoco es que estuviera tan mal, pero ese era precisamente el problema: llevaba DEMASIADO tiempo relacionándome sólo con él, y estaba empezando a pasar factura, estaba empezando a parecerme...agradable, AGRADABLE.

Así que, nada más levantarme y prepararle el desayuno al bastardo, me encerré en la habitación y llamé al estúpido de mi _fratello_.

Todavía no lo había visto desde mi partida, seguramente estaría día y noche con el macho patatas por lo que tampoco había ganas. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la gran lista de amigos que tenía (nótese el sarcasmo) no me quedaba más remedio que tragarme mi orgullo.

— _Feliciano al habla vee~_

— _Fratello, stupido_ , ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

— _¡Lovi, que sorpresa! Hacía mucho que no me llamabas._ — tan putamente alegre como siempre.—

— Sí sí, es que he estado muy...ocupado...— "y no tenía putas ganas de ver al plasta de tu amigo".— Entonces, qué, ¿tienes planes o no?

— _Bueno...hoy iba a ir con Luddy a ver una peli al cine, podrías venir pero sé que no te cae muy bien..._

— Iré.

— _¿...Ve?—_ en su voz se podía notar que le había descolocado completamente.

— ¿Cómo que " _ve_ "? He dicho que voy a ir, alégrate un poco, ¿no?

— _Me alegro, p-pero no lo entiendo... ¿fratello, ese Antonio te está haciendo algo raro?_

— ¿¡Por qué dices eso imbécil!?

— _Es que nunca me imaginé que aceptarías ir con Luddy a alguna parte sin montar una pataleta antes..._

— ¡Yo no monto pataletas!— En ese momento grité tan alto que hasta asusté a Antonio, el cual estaba en la otra punta de la casa y entró corriendo en mi habitación SIN LLAMAR.

— ¡Lovi! ¿Qué pasa?—dijo acercándose a mí el muy imbécil.

— Nada que te importe, joder, ¿no ves que estoy hablando por teléfono?

— Pero gritabas tanto que...

— ¡QUE SALGAS DE MI PUTA HABITACIÓN!— y le tiré a la cara lo primero que pillé, que para mi desgracia resultó ser mi querido peluche de tomate.

— Ooh Lovi, ¡este peluche es muy mono!

Entonces lo eché de un empujón y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Todo eso con el teléfono aún en mi mano derecha.

— _Fratello_ , ¿sigues ahí?

— _V-ve-eee..._ — Feli parecía totalmente asustado al otro lado del teléfono.

— Bueno, cuando recuperes el sentido mándame los detalles para ir al cine, ¡y ni se te ocurra olvidarte!

— _¡N-n-n-no lo h-ha-haré...!_ — Se podía oír de fondo la inconfundible voz del bastardo alemán diciendo " _Feli, ¿!qué haces acurrucado debajo de la mesa!?_ "

Y le colgué. Cuando Feliciano se asustaba no había quien dialogara con él. En parte me sentía mal por haberle gritado, pero por otro lado me imaginaba al macho alemán intentando calmarlo sin saber qué hacer y se me pasaba. Soy _muy_ buen hermano.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato más encerrado viendo series en el ordenador (estaba enganchado a una llamada "Esteban Universo" o algo así), decidí salir para disculparme con Antonio (y me devolviera mi peluche, que el cabrón se lo había quedado).

Pero cuando llegué al salón, vi al bastardo viendo una peli...y ABRAZANDO a MI peluche sonriendo cual niño de 3 años (que creo que es la mentalidad que tiene).

— ¿¡Qué coño crees que haces con mis cosas tú imbécil español de mierda!?

— Ah, buenas Lovi~ Este peluche que me tiraste antes es muy blandito, ¡no podía resistirme!

— Pues adivina a lo que no puedo resistirme yo.

— ¿A cocinar paella?~

Y como digo siempre, los actos valen más que las palabras, así que sin contener mi furia le pegué la colleja más fuerte que recuerdo haber dado, y parece que estaba en lo cierto, ya que al momento después el español estaba tirado en el suelo muerto de dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien toca mis cosas, que se joda.

O eso me gustaría haber pensado, pero acabé cocinándole su dichosa paella para que se sintiera mejor. Joder, me estoy ablandando...

— Por cierto Lovino, ¿a que no sabes qué?— nos habíamos sentado ya a comer en perfecto silencio cuando el estúpido de Antonio tuvo que estropearlo.

— ¿Qué el ojo del culo no ve?

— ¿¡Hay un ojo en el culo!?

— ...— en serio, este tío cada día me sorprendía más.

— ¡Es broma, es broma!— se empezó a reír como si hubiera sido gracioso, ojalá ser científico para estudiar en profundidad el cerebro de este hombre.— Lo que te iba a decir es que esta tarde van a venir a casa unos amigos ~

— Ah, qué bien, pues no toquéis mis cosas.

— ¿No estás emocionado por conocerlos? Como desde que vives aquí no te he visto salir nunca, pensé que te gustaría relacionarte con otra gente.

— Primero, si no me relaciono con otra gente es porque no quiero, no porque nadie me aguante ni nada de eso...Y segundo, esta tarde tengo planes.

— ¿Queeeeeee?— el español empezó a mirarme con ojos de cachorrito.— ¿Pero entonces tenías amigos?

No me apetecía levantarme ni tirar la comida (que luego tendría que limpiar yo), así que le pise un pie lo más fuerte que pude.

— ¡Ay!L-Lovi...

— ¡Deja de llamarme Lovi, joder! ¿Y por qué no iba a tener amigos? Estúpido...

— ¿Y vas a salir con ellos?

— E-eso no es de tu incumbencia...— no iba a reconocer DE NINGUNA MANERA que mi único plan era salir de sujeta velas con mi hermano y su estúpido "amigo especial".

— Bueno, soy tu jefe, así que en realidad me gustaría saber si te juntas con buenas o malas compañías. — odiaba cuando utilizaba lo del jefe y se ponía serio. Sabía que no se le daba bien y se le notaba un huevo, y aun así yo no podía resistirme...

— Voy al cine con mi hermano, ¿contento?

— Oh, eso suena divertido, ¡podíamos ir todos juntos!

— No. De ninguna forma. Nop.

— Pero tengo muchas ganas de que conozcas a mis amigos...

— Y yo tengo muchas ganas de estamparte la cabeza contra esa pared de ahí y no lo he hecho. — "todavía".

— Vengaaaaaaaaaaaaa. — el capullo se levantó y empezó a zarandearme con sus ojos de cachorrito.

— ¡Que te he dicho que no, joder!— miré al bastardo con odio, pero aun así no pareció captar el mensaje.

— ¿E-es que acaso no quieres presentarme a tu hermano...?

— Entre otras cosas, puede. — "y estoy harto de verte la cara día y noche."

— Lovi — paró de zarandearme y me miró fijamente con esos ojazos que tiene.—, sabes que no te voy a sustituir por él, ¡no te preocupes!— dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Antonio estaba en el suelo agarrándose sus _tomatitos,_ la mesa (y todo lo que había encima) estaban en el suelo y a mí me dolía mucho el pie. Me había pasado tres pueblos, así que acabé cediendo e invitando al bastardo y a sus amigos al cine.

Me esperaba una tarde MUY movida.

* * *

 **Este capítulo quizá me ha quedado un poco "rellenístico" pero no quería volver a hacer un tocho de 2.000 palabras XD**

 **No suelo decir nada por aquí (me estoy acostumbrando aún a este sitio), pero antes de terminar quería agradecer a mr-nadie y a Flamehaze1 por sus reviews, me han llegado al kokoro y gracias ;-;**

 **Ya os dejo de dar la tabarra, si los demás también queréis expresar vuestro amor/odio os dejo (? y espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias a los que estáis leyendo ~**


	7. Guarderemo un Film

Llegó por fin la hora de ir al cine. Mi _fratello_ y el macho patatas nos iban a esperar ya allí, así que teníamos que recoger antes a los amigos del bastardo. Por lo menos tenía coche, así no tenía que pillar un bus.

— Seguro que les caes genial Lovi~— dijo el bastardo rompiendo el silencio.

— Pues ya ves tu lo que me importa eso...

— ¿Es que no quieres ser su amigo?— hizo un pucherito.

— Antes de decidir esas cosas mejor los conozco, ¿no te parece, bastardo?

— Supongo que tienes razón...¡Mira, allí están!

Seguí la dirección a donde miraba el bastardo y los vi: eran dos tíos, uno rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules, y otro tío de pelo ¿blanco? y ojos ¿rojos? En serio, con qué clase de gente se juntaba mi jefe...

Paramos justo delante de la parejita de raritos y se subieron al coche.

— _Bonjour Antoine_.— genial, el de melenita era francés.

— _¡Hallo_! — y el otro alemán, cada vez iba mejor la cosa. A este paso nos montábamos una fiesta intercultural en el cine.

— Ooh, ¿quién es el bellezón que nos traes hoy?

— Este es Lovino, mi nuevo empleado. Lovi, ellos son Francis y Gilbert, los amigos de los que te hablé.

— _Enchanté.—_ dijo el francesito echándome una mirada MUY lasciva.

— ¡El placer es todo tuyo! Que no te avergüence hablarme, puedo parecer muy asombroso e inalcanzable pero no te preocupes.— dijo el albino riéndose a carcajadas mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

— Tch, como sea...

El resto del viaje fue un ABSOLUTO infierno. Los estúpidos amigos del bastardo eran simplemente imbéciles. Primero, el tal Francis no paraba de intentar coquetear conmigo, y luego el Gilbert (que me sonaba de algo por alguna razón) estaba CONSTANTEMENTE hablando de lo genial y asombroso que es, ¡y ni siquiera tenía ni puta idea de a qué se dedicaba!

* * *

Después de un insufrible viaje, por fin llegamos al cine dónde Feli y el macho patatas nos esperaban.

— ¡ _Fratello_!— nada más vernos llegar, el estúpido de mi hermano se lanzó a mis brazos.

— Llegáis tarde.— el alemán se acercó molesto y serio.

— Habríamos llegado antes de no ser por estos bastardos...¡y suéltame de una vez, Feliciano!— empujé bruscamente al tonto de mi hermano.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Tu eres el hermano de Lovi?— El bastardo de Antonio se acercó mirando embobado a mi hermano.

— _Veee~_ , tu debes de ser Antonio, gracias por aguantar a mi _fratello~_

— ¿¡Cómo que gracias por aguantarme!?

— Oh, ¡no es nada~! Tu te llamabas Feliciano, ¿verdad? ¡Eres muy adorable!

Por alguna razón eso se sintió como si me clavaran una flecha en el pecho. Por estas cosas n me gustaba presentarle a gente a Feliciano, al final todos iban a preferirlo a él...

— _¡Oh là là!_ Pero qué cosa más bonita tenemos aquí...Menudos son los hermanos Vargas.

— Ejem, deberíamos ir entrando, la película está a punto de empezar.— por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con el bastardo alemán.

— ¡Venga _West_ , no seas tan aguafiestas anda!— el albino se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda mientras el gilipollas de Ludwig suspiraba resignado.

— ¿West...?— me quedé un poco confundido.

— Oh, Lovi, es verdad que tu no lo sabes...¡Ludwig y Gilbert son hermanos!— dijo sonriente Feliciano.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿¡En serio ahora tenía que aguantar a DOS Beilschmidt!?

— ¡Vaya Luddy, cuanto tiempo!— el bastardo de mi jefe también parecía conocerlo.— Cada día estás más...grande.

— Gracias, supongo...

Tras ese incómodo momento entramos de una puta vez al cine. A la hora de sentarnos tenía pensado alejarme lo máximo posible del español, pero el cabrón del alemán se sentó en una esquina, Feliciano se sentó a su lado y al final a mí me tocó estar entre él y el español, aunque era mejor que estar entre los pervertidos de sus amigos.

~o~

La película era la mítica de terror americano, todo sustos sin sentido. Mi hermano era un llorica de aúpa y no paraba de asustarse y abrazarse al patatero cada dos minutos. A mí por otro lado no me asustan nada estas mierdas así que...a quién quiero engañar, también saltaba, sólo que como tengo dignidad intentaba que no se me notase y me limitaba a acurrucarme en el asiento y agarrar con fuerza mis palomitas (pagadas por Antonio por supuesto).

Llegado a un punto, la película estaba ya en el clímax, y por tanto yo estaba completamente tenso. En cualquier momento podía pasar cualquier cosa que me asustara y _tenía_ que estar preparado para reaccionar de forma correcta. Tenía que estar atento a la pantalla, y lo estaba, pero de pronto sentí como alguien tocaba mi espalda...y no pude evitar pegar un salto.

— ¿L-Lovino, estás bien?— el bastardo de Antonio era el causante de todo, _cómo no_.

— N-no me des esos sustos, i-imbécil. — dije susurrando, no quería armar una escenita después de todo lo que me había costado no llamar la atención.

— Yo sólo iba a pedirte si me dabas palomitas, ¿estás muy asustado? Puedes refugiarte en mi si quieres ~

— C-claro que n—en la pantalla apareció sin ton ni son un monstruo en primer plano, e instintivamente me abracé...al bastardo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, me separé bruscamente y enterré mi rostro en mis manos para ocultar el rojo de mi cara. Pero no lo debía de haber hecho muy rápido porque el bastardo me estaba mirando y riendo.

— Ay Lovi, en serio que eres monísimo cuando te sonrojas~

No le di una patada en los huevos porque no me pillaba a mano.

Tras ese horrible y vergonzoso momento que nadie más en la sala pareció ver, salimos del cine. No era capaz de mirar a ninguno de los estúpidos que me acompañaban, así que decidí comerme mi orgullo y largarme a casa en autobús. Antonio no paraba de insistir en llevarme mientras sus amiguitos hacían bromitas de gilipollas y Feliciano sólo me abrazaba sin más.

Pero nada de eso me detuvo y me largué lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

Y por supuesto, me volví a perder. Joder, en serio odio este sistema de transportes, pero no tanto como al gilipollas de mi jefe.

* * *

 **Holi, he tardado un poco en subir capítulo pero entre cosas personales, la universidad y un fanfic extraño de danganronpa (mejor no preguntéis) he estado liado y no me venía la inspiración.**

 **Siento si me ha quedado un capítulo corto y de relleno, prometo empezar a avanzar de verdad en el siguiente _**

 **Y antes de terminar, quería agradecer las reviews que siempre me alegran el alma~**

 **Nos vemos pronto (espero).**


	8. Un Italiano por la Ciudad

No entendía nada, ¿por qué Lovi se había ido así tan de repente? ¿Había hecho algo mal? El italiano se fue corriendo sin dar explicaciones, así que me quedé con la duda y me sentía un poco mal.

Me encontraba conduciendo, llevando de vuelta a Francis y a Gil, no podía dejarlos tirados por algo así, pero se notaba mucho que no estaba de humor.

— Vaya, _mon amie_ , parece que tu nuevo empleado es algo difícil de tratar...— me habló el francés desde el asiento del copiloto.

— No te haces una idea...— dije algo cabizbajo.

— _West_ ya me había alertado sobre el "carácter" de ese chico, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan poco asombros, ¡con lo mono y adorable que es Feli!

— Bueno, Lovino también puede ser "adorable" a veces, pero la convivencia no está siendo muy fácil la verdad...

— Bueno bueno, ¡alegra esos ánimos Toño!— dijo Gil revolviendo mi pelo desde el asiento de detrás.— Venga, vámonos ahora de juerga los tres por ahí, y si ese italiano tan poco asombroso te sigue dando dolores de cabeza despídelo y fuera.

— No todos somos tan insensibles como tú, Gilbert. Además, Antoine no es la clase de persona que se rinde tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, sí que pensé en despedirle...— Francis empezó a mirarme como si lo acabara de traicionar.— Pero, Lovi tampoco es tan mal chico, creo que si lo llego a conocer un poco más conseguiré que sea mi amigo.

— Pues ya sabes, ahora ve a hablar con él, quizá no le pasaba nada y simplemente quería ir de paseo.

— ¿Eeeh?— Gil se quejó desde detrás.— ¿Entonces nada de juerga? Que poco asombrosos sois...

— Tranquilo _mon amie_ , podemos ir nosotros dos solos...— el francés miraba de una forma muy lasciva al albino.

— ¿Estás de coña? La última vez que salimos solos intentaste meterme mano aprovechando que estaba borracho, y eso no es nada asombroso.

— Vamos, vamos, si te dejarás ir un poco seguro que lo disfrutabas...

— Antes prefiero que la húngara me de 10 sartenazos.

Ante tal escena, lo único que pude hacer fue reír. Me lo pasaba muy bien cuando salían con mis dos amigos y aunque fuera un simple viaje en coche me había servido para animarme.

* * *

Tras dejarlos, fui directamente a casa esperando encontrarme con Lovi sentado en el sofá quejándose por algo, pero para mi sorpresa el piso estaba vacío. Sin esperar, mucho, fui a la habitación de mi empleado y toqué un par de veces la puerta.

— ¿Lovi, estás ahí...?— pero no obtuve respuesta, así que intenté abrir un poco la puerta y...nada, la habitación estaba vacía. — ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Intenté no pensar en eso demasiado y me puse a preparar la cena. Se supone que es el trabajo de Lovi pero quizá si al llegar se encontrase la cena preparada se pondría de buen humor.

El tiempo fue pasando, y una hora después el italiano seguía sin aparecer. Todavía no era totalmente de noche, así que me puse a cenar sólo y le guardé un poco en el microondas. Desde la llegada del chico, apenas había tenido un momento de paz y tranquilidad sin que hubiese quejas, golpes, o sin que la televisión estuviese a todo volumen, tanto silencio me desconcertaba.

El reloj daba ya las diez y media y seguía sin aparecer. Era ya completamente de noche y fue entonces cuando empecé a preocuparme. Agarré el móvil e intenté llamarlo...pero no daba señal. ¿Le habría pasado algo...? ¿Y si se había ido por algo que hubiese hecho yo?

Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nervioso, pensé en llamar a Feliciano pero tampoco quería preocuparlo excesivamente. Lo mejor era salir yo mismo a buscarlo, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

Quince minutos y 10 llamadas perdidas después, cuando estaba al borde del colapso, mi teléfono sonó. El número estaba oculto, y en cuanto cogí sonó la vocecita de un contestador.

— ¿ _Quiere recibir una llamada a cobro revertido de "MALDITA SEA COGEME PUTO BASTARDO"_?

* * *

 _P.O.V. Lovino_

Estaba perdido, MUY PERDIDO. El puto autobús me había dejado en la otra punta de la ciudad, no llevaba mucho dinero encima así que decidí intentar llegar andando a la casa del bastardo. _Craso error_.

Cuanto más caminaba más tenía claro que no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba. En serio, ¿Cómo de grande podía llegar a ser esta mierda de ciudad? Vale que yo no solía salir mucho a pasear que digamos, pero aun así, ni un puto lugar conocido.

Cuando estaba hasta los cojones de caminar sin rumbo, decidí comerme mi orgullo y llamar al bastardo, pero entonces... ¡MI MOVIL Y MI CARTERA NO ESTABAN! Pero eh, ahora en mi pantalón había un bonito agujero en los bolsillos. _Estupendo_.

Sin dinero y sin guía, seguí deambulando por la ciudad hasta que se hizo de noche. Ya me había dado por vencido cuando me encontré con una cabina de teléfono. Pensaba que esas cosas ya estaban anticuadas, pero por una vez me alegraba de que no las hubieran quitado todas.

No tenía dinero, así que marqué el número de mi jefe e hice una llamada a cobro revertido. El estúpido contestador era JODIDAMENTE LENTO, y por supuesto yo ya estaba de los nervios.

— ¿ _Qué nombre desea darle a su interlocutor_?

— MALDITA SEA COGEME PUTO BASTARDO

— _De acuerdo, espere unos minutos._

¿Esperar? ¿MÁS? Estaba a punto de romper la cabina con mi furia, cuando por fin del auricular sonó una voz conocida y chirriante.

— _¡Lovi! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿¡Te ha pasado algo!? ¡Me tenías muy—¡_

— Oye oye, Antonio, cálmate un poco.— el español estaba histérico al otro lado del teléfono.— Estoy bien, sólo estoy perdido y de mala hostia.

— _Oh, menos mal..._ — suspiró aliviado.— _Lo segundo no es novedad así que no me preocupa especialmente ~_

— ¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?

— _Nada, nada. Bueno, ¿y dónde estás?_

— ¿Qué parte de PERDIDO NO ENTIENDES?

— _Pero, ¿no puedes ver en el móvil con una app cual es la calle?_

— N-no puedo...

— _¿Y eso por qué?_

— Bueno...— me daba vergüenza admitir que había sido tan putamente descuidado que algún hijo de puta me había robado sin darme cuenta.— No está disponible, sí, eso.

— _E-eh, como tu digas...Entonces, ¿no puedes ver la calle en ningún sitio?_

— Hm, bueno, antes pasé al lado de una parada de bus e intenté ver el mapa, pero no entendía una mierda. Aunque esa parada creo que era la 4b o algo así.

— _¡Oh, creo que ya sé dónde estás! ¿Ese sitio te queda muy lejos?_

— Nah, estaba aquí al lado, pero—

— _¡No te muevas de ahí Lovi, tu jefe va en camino!_ — y el bastardo colgó sin dejarme contestar.

Todavía de mala hostia, fui a paso rápido hasta la parada. Ahora que me fijaba más, la calle en concreto estaba LLENA de pubs y bares, empezaba a entender porque el imbécil sabía dónde estaba, puto alcohólico...

Unos cuantos minutos después de llegar a la parada, el coche de Antonio llegó a toda velocidad y se paró frente a mí.

— ¡Lovi!— dijo bajando del coche y dándome un abrazo _en medio de la calle_.

— ¡SUELTAME BASTARDO!— dije mientras lo intentaba apartar de mí sin éxito.

— ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

— Sí, como tú digas pero, ¿PUEDES SOLTARME Y SACARME DE AQUÍ DE UNA PUTA VEZ?— dije poniéndome rojo cual tomate mientras el cabrón se reía.

El viaje no fue largo, pero sí muy silencioso e incómodo. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue tirarme sobre el sofá sin ganas de nada. Sin embargo, el bastardo parecía que quería hablar de algo.

— Oye Lovi, ¿qué te pasó en el cine...?

— ¿Eh?— la pregunta me descolocó, primero porque me había vuelto a llamar Lovi a pesar de que siempre le pego cuando lo hace, y segundo porque se me había olvidado completamente el asunto.— Ah, eso, no te preocupes sólo me apetecía estar sólo.

— Pero... ¿hice algo mal para que te marcharas?

— Que no hiciste nada, cállate y déjame descansar tranquilo.

— Bueno, ¡me alegra oír eso! Por cierto, tienes la cena preparada en el microondas.— entonces el bastardo bostezó.— Yo creo que voy a ir a dormir ya, con tanta emoción estoy agotado...

— Haz lo que quieras.— dije mientras encendía la televisión.

— Buenas noches...

— Sí, lo que sea...—mientras estaba yéndose, seguí.—...y gracias...

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¡D-dije que te vayas ya de una vez, joder!— y le tiré un cojín. Obviamente no iba a repetirlo.

El día había sido una increíble mierda, pero, y aunque nunca se lo fuera decir al bastardo, me había alegrado un poco que alguien se preocupase por mí. _Es una pena que nunca nadie lo vaya a saber._


End file.
